


Dear Even, if you're reading this then—

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: – Он точно подарит тебя щенка, – говорит Мутта.– Думаешь? – спрашивает Эвен.*Или Эвен гадает, что Исак подарит ему на день рождения в этом году. Но он даже представить не может, насколько Исак всё распланировал (Спойлер: на целую жизнь вперёд)*Или Исак лишает Эвена дара речи на кухне посреди ночи.





	Dear Even, if you're reading this then—

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Even, if you're reading this then—](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669953) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



(Всё на­чина­ет­ся в его двад­цать пер­вый день рож­де­ния — хо­тя, как по­том за­метит Исак, — в двад­ца­тый, — и его же­лудок сжи­ма­ет­ся от пред­вку­шения и стра­ха).  
  
Эвен уже ка­кое-то вре­мя га­да­ет, что Исак по­дарит ему на день рож­де­ния в этом го­ду, и его пе­репол­ня­ют вос­торг и страх. Вос­торг, по­тому что он по-преж­не­му не ве­рит, что он ко­му-то не­без­разли­чен нас­толь­ко, что этот че­ловек пла­ниру­ет це­лый день сюр­при­зов для не­го, всё для не­го. Страх, по­тому что сюр­при­зы нем­но­го пу­га­ют, по­тому что ему ка­жет­ся, слов­но он те­ря­ет кон­троль, слов­но он боль­ше не яв­ля­ет­ся ре­жис­сё­ром собс­твен­ной жиз­ни.  
  
По­чему-то он убеж­да­ет се­бя, что Исак по­дарит ему щен­ка на его двад­цать пер­вый день рож­де­ния. И он не уве­рен, ког­да эта мысль прев­ра­тилась из глу­пого пред­по­ложе­ния в же­лезо­бетон­ную уве­рен­ность в его го­лове. Воз­можно, это слу­чилось, ког­да Мут­та упо­мянул, что Исак за­дал ему нес­коль­ко воп­ро­сов о со­баках. Или, мо­жет, ког­да Исак спро­сил Эве­на, бы­ла ли у не­го ког­да-ни­будь со­бака и нет ли у не­го на них ал­лергии.  
  
Эвен не уве­рен, по­чему, но он убеж­дён, что у них бу­дет ще­нок. Он да­же прос­матри­ва­ет нес­коль­ко ви­део он­лайн, что­бы изу­чить ре­ак­цию лю­дей, ко­торым толь­ко что ус­тро­или сюр­приз, и пос­та­рать­ся сде­лать так, что­бы собс­твен­ные эмо­ции бы­ли мак­си­маль­но ис­крен­ни­ми и счас­тли­выми.  
  
И де­ло не в том, что он не хо­чет щен­ка. Он хо­чет и уже лег­ко мо­жет пред­ста­вить, как они втро­ём ле­жат в кро­вати ут­ром. Но он не мо­жет не чувс­тво­вать страх и не­уве­рен­ность. Что ес­ли у не­го бу­дет деп­рессия, а Исак бу­дет за­нят в шко­ле, и ник­то не смо­жет прис­мотреть за со­бакой? Что ес­ли он не смо­жет? Страх ра­зоча­ровать Иса­ка и так сок­ру­ша­ет его. Мысль о том, что он под­ве­дёт ещё од­но жи­вое су­щес­тво, вы­зыва­ет у не­го апа­тию.  
  
 _Со­баки не ис­пы­тыва­ют та­ких чувств, как ра­зоча­рова­ние. Не глу­пи._  
  
Эвен ло­жит­ся спать один­надца­того фев­ра­ля, бу­дучи уве­рен­ным, что ему по­дарят щен­ка на сле­ду­ющий день. Или, воз­можно, око­ло по­луно­чи. Эвен счас­тлив.  
  
Он спит.  
  
.  
  
Исак бу­дит его по­целу­ем в ви­сок, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся в оде­яло — в их оде­яло. Он не от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, прит­во­ря­ет­ся, что всё ещё спит. Но он зна­ет, что Исак ви­дит, что он уже с ним, по то­му, как под­ни­ма­ет­ся и опус­ка­ет­ся его грудь.  
  
Они оба зна­ют. Од­на­ко оба по­така­ют друг дру­гу. Эвен по-преж­не­му не от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, ста­ра­ясь изо всех сил сох­ра­нить свою улыб­ку в сек­ре­те. А Исак про­дол­жа­ет при­касать­ся гу­бами к его вис­ку, а те­перь и к ще­ке. Так неж­но. Так лас­ко­во. Так иде­аль­но.  
  
В лю­бой дру­гой день Исак бы зас­то­нал — или, мо­жет, за­ныл — тре­буя к се­бе вни­мания, но не се­год­ня. Се­год­ня он тер­пе­лив. Се­год­ня он не­жен и тер­пе­лив, и его гу­бы сколь­зят по ще­ке Эве­на, слов­но у не­го есть тща­тель­но раз­ра­ботан­ный план, для ре­али­зации ко­торо­го не­об­хо­димы все эти при­готов­ле­ния. Эвен по­коря­ет­ся.  
  
— С днём рож­де­ния, ма­лыш, — шеп­чет Исак ему на ухо, и из-за это­го по его спи­не бе­гут му­раш­ки. Слад­ко, как мёд.  
  
На­конец Эвен при­от­кры­ва­ет один глаз, по-преж­не­му улы­ба­ясь, воз­можно, нем­но­го сму­щён­но. За ок­ном всё ещё тем­но, но он удив­лён, что уже ут­ро и что Исак не вы­кинул этот но­мер в пол­ночь.  
  
Ка­жет­ся, Исак чи­та­ет его мыс­ли, по­тому что улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на не­го свер­ху-вниз, и нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову на­бок.   
  
— Ну и как те­бе сюр­приз но­мер один?  
  
— Ты прос­нулся сам! Я по­ражён, — бор­мо­чет Эвен, и его го­лос зву­чит хрип­ло пос­ле сна.  
  
— И да­же без бу­диль­ни­ка, — лу­чезар­но улы­ба­ет­ся Исак.  
  
Из гор­ла Эве­на вы­рыва­ет­ся низ­кий, сдав­ленный звук. Его мозг слиш­ком за­тума­нен пос­ле сна, а язык еле во­роча­ет­ся во рту. Он ре­ша­ет, что ещё слиш­ком ра­но для под­шу­чива­ния. Он мед­ленно по­тяги­ва­ет­ся, нем­но­го нас­то­рожен­но вы­тас­ки­вая обе ру­ки из-под оде­яла. Ему всег­да хо­лод­но по ут­рам, осо­бен­но ког­да он спит го­лым и Исак вста­ёт с кро­вати рань­ше не­го.  
  
Эвен где-то в се­реди­не сво­его ежед­невно­го ут­ренне­го ри­ту­ала про­буж­де­ния — ру­ки рас­ки­нуты над го­ловой во всю ширь, он чувс­тву­ет, как сжи­ма­ют­ся и раз­жи­ва­ют­ся мыш­цы, на­пол­няя его нас­то­ящим удо­воль­стви­ем — ког­да грудь Иса­ка при­жима­ет­ся к его гру­ди, а его ру­ки об­ви­ва­ют­ся вок­руг спи­ны Эве­на. Зе­вая, Эвен по­нима­ет, что Исак об­ни­ма­ет его. Этим ут­ром Исак пер­вым де­лом при­жима­ет­ся к не­му.  
  
Они ос­та­ют­ся в та­ком по­ложе­нии ка­кое-то мгно­вение, они не раз­го­вари­ва­ют, прос­то ды­шат друг дру­гом; Исак силь­нее за­рыва­ет­ся но­сом ему в шею, осы­пая лёг­ки­ми по­целу­ями ям­ку за ухом, на что Эвен на­чина­ет це­ловать его ви­сок, во­лосы — всё, до че­го мо­жет до­тянуть­ся.   
Та­кие по­целуи впол­не мо­гут быть его лю­бимы­ми. В них нет ни­како­го смыс­ла, но ему в лю­бом слу­чае до бо­ли хо­чет­ся их да­рить.  
  
Спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя их объ­ятья вле­кут за со­бой нас­то­ящие по­целуи, ут­реннее ды­хание сме­шива­ет­ся с зуб­ной пас­той, и Исак от­кры­ва­ет рот так, слов­но не зна­ет, как его ис­поль­зо­вать, и Эвен сме­ёт­ся над его го­ряч­ностью и пы­лом.  
  
Он сме­ёт­ся, а Исак нет. Исак це­лу­ет его так, слов­но бе­зум­но хо­чет рас­крыть ка­кую-то тай­ну. И на се­кун­ду Эвен за­думы­ва­ет­ся, не хо­чет ли Исак за­нять­ся сек­сом до то­го, как пой­дёт в шко­лу, не хо­чет ли он, что­бы они поп­ро­бова­ли что-то бе­зум­ное и рис­ко­ван­ное.  
  
Но Исак не хо­чет. Исак отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, и его зрач­ки рас­ши­рены, во­лосы рас­тре­пались, а щё­ки пок­расне­ли. Он прек­ра­сен, как и всег­да, и Эвен нак­ры­ва­ет его ле­вую щё­ку пра­вой ру­кой и кла­дёт боль­шой па­лец на мес­то, где по­яви­лась бы ямоч­ка, ес­ли бы Исак улыб­нулся.  
  
— При­вет, — шеп­чет Эвен. Он улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на на­виса­юще­го над ним Иса­ка.  
  
— При­вет, — в от­вет улы­ба­ет­ся Исак, и вот она ямоч­ка. Эвен гла­дит её боль­шим паль­цем. Он так её лю­бит.  
  
— Ты на вкус как зуб­ная пас­та.  
  
— Те­перь и ты то­же.  
  
Имен­но тог­да Эвен по­нима­ет, что Исак уже одет для шко­лы, и что он встал за­ранее, преж­де чем его раз­бу­дить. Есть что-то не­веро­ят­но до­маш­нее в том, что они оба сей­час ле­жат в кро­вати, и сер­дце Эве­на сжи­ма­ет­ся.  
  
— С днём рож­де­ния, Эвен, — сно­ва пов­то­ря­ет Исак, паль­цем гла­дя его бровь, и его гла­за свер­ка­ют.  
  
— Спа­сибо, ма­лыш.  
  
— Я так то­бой гор­жусь.  
  
— По­тому что я ро­дил­ся? — под­драз­ни­ва­ет Эвен, по-преж­не­му во­дя паль­цем по его ще­ке. — Ду­маю, что ты ско­рее дол­жен гор­дить­ся мо­ей ма­мой. Она вы­пол­ни­ла ос­новную ра­боту.  
  
— Нет, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Исак и вне­зап­но ка­жет­ся очень серь­ёз­ным. — По­тому что ты се­год­ня здесь.  
  
Есть в этом что-то горь­ко-слад­кое, и Эвен то­же нем­но­го гор­дится со­бой. Де­кабрь не был лёг­ким, он ни­ког­да не бы­ва­ет. Го­ворят, что те­ло и мозг зап­рограм­ми­рова­ны пом­нить, что че­ловек чувс­тво­вал в оп­ре­делён­ные пе­ри­оды вре­мени. И его те­ло, и мозг пом­нят де­кабрь и то, что за ним пос­ле­дова­ло. Тем­но­та, в его ра­зуме и на не­бе, то­же не осо­бо по­мога­ет.  
  
Ян­варь в ос­новном про­шёл в по­пыт­ках под­го­товить­ся к иде­аль­но­му мо­мен­ту, ко­им яв­ля­ет­ся се­год­няшний день, в по­пыт­ках най­ти в се­бе дос­та­точ­но сил и люб­ви, что­бы улы­бать­ся, что­бы при­нять про­ис­хо­дящее и не за­думы­вать­ся ни о чём, при­нять не­зыб­ле­мую лю­бовь и пре­дан­ность.  
  
Ян­варь про­шёл в по­пыт­ках вер­нуть­ся к это­му, к  _не­му_ , к его маль­чи­ку.  
  
— Я здесь, — серь­ёз­но про­из­но­сит Эвен. Он за­пус­ка­ет паль­цы в ко­рот­кие во­лосы Иса­ка — и он до сих пор ста­ра­ет­ся к это­му при­вык­нуть. Он ску­ча­ет по его куд­ряшкам. Но во­лосы — это все­го лишь во­лосы. А Исак прек­ра­сен в лю­бой сво­ей вер­сии, и Эвен ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся. — Я здесь. Я здесь. Я здесь.  
  
Они сно­ва об­ни­ма­ют­ся, по­ка Эвен пов­то­ря­ет сло­ва, и Исак силь­нее при­жима­ет его к се­бе. И Эве­ну хо­чет­ся пох­ва­лить са­мого се­бя, что он спра­вил­ся, что не ис­портил  _этот_  день, что мо­жет дать Иса­ку  _это_ , что мо­жет дать  _се­бе_  это.  
  
Се­год­ня хо­роший день. Се­год­ня за­меча­тель­ный день.  
  
.  
  
— Ты при­гото­вил зав­трак? — Эвен изум­лённо смот­рит на ку­хон­ный стол и удив­ля­ет­ся, по­чему за­пах го­товя­щей­ся еды не раз­бу­дил его рань­ше.  
  
— Ага. — Исак са­модо­воль­но и гор­до улы­ба­ет­ся. — Я не знал, че­го ты за­хочешь. По­это­му я при­гото­вил всё.  
  
Эти сло­ва зас­тавля­ют Эве­на улыб­нуть­ся. И, ког­да их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся, они оба си­яют.  
  
— Я ког­да-то ска­зал те­бе это, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Я знаю. Я пос­мотрел фильм.  
  
— Ты пос­мотрел «Кра­сот­ку»?! — по­ражён­но вы­дыха­ет Эвен, уса­жива­ясь за стол пе­ред ма­лень­ким кап­кей­ком с не­заж­жённой све­чой.  
  
— Мне приш­лось, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Исак. — В кон­це кон­цов это же твоя лю­бимая ис­то­рия люб­ви всех вре­мён и на­родов.  
  
— Не са­мая, — поп­равля­ет он.  
  
— Точ­но. Ви­новат, — Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но в этом дей­ствии нет ни­чего кро­ме люб­ви. — Я за­был об ужа­сах Ро­мео и Джуль­ет­ты.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся, и, хо­тя Исак сно­ва оши­ба­ет­ся, на этот раз он его не поп­равля­ет.   
  
— Ког­да ты умуд­рился его пос­мотреть? Я бы за­метил.  
  
— У Юна­са на прош­лой не­деле, — объ­яс­ня­ет Исак и пре­уве­личен­но тя­жело взды­ха­ет. — Это бы­ла боль­шая ошиб­ка! Пос­ле это­го он нес­коль­ко ча­сов го­ворил, как Гол­ли­вуд ро­ман­ти­зиру­ет прос­ти­туцию ра­ди мас­со­вого пот­ре­бите­ля, не за­ос­тряя вни­мания на том, что во­об­ще-то все прос­ти­тут­ки лю­ди, а не толь­ко те, кто выг­ля­дит, как Джу­лия Ро­бертс.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся, по­тому что это дей­стви­тель­но по­хоже на Юна­са. Ему бы хо­телось пос­мотреть фильм с Иса­ком, но ни­чего страш­но­го. Мо­жет, у не­го по­том бу­дет шанс зас­та­вить его пос­мотреть кар­ти­ну сно­ва. В кон­це кон­цов это его день рож­де­ния. Исак бы ему не от­ка­зал.  
  
— Так что, это был сюр­приз но­мер два? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Но­мер три, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Вто­рой сос­то­ял в том, что я не сжёг зав­трак.  
  
.  
  
Ког­да за ок­ном рас­све­ло, же­лудок Эве­на по­лон, и он умуд­рился не по­давить­ся ку­соч­ком я­ич­ной скор­лу­пы, по­пав­шей в ом­лет, а те­перь Исак тол­ка­ет его об­ратно на кро­вать.  
  
— Ты опоз­да­ешь в шко­лу, — сме­ёт­ся он, и Исак сме­ёт­ся то­же, на­висая над ним. Он си­дит на его бёд­рах, и грудь Эве­на на­пол­не­на пред­вку­шени­ем.  
  
— Сюр­приз но­мер че­тыре — сде­лать те­бе ми­нет, не раз­де­ва­ясь или не пе­ре­оде­ва­ясь.  
  
— Ну тог­да те­бе, на­вер­ное, по­надо­бит­ся по­лотен­це или сал­фетки.  
  
— По­лотен­це? Сал­фетки? — Исак воз­му­щён­но пых­тит, слов­но ему толь­ко что на­нес­ли ос­кор­бле­ние. — Я со­бира­юсь ис­поль­зо­вать свой рот, Эвен. Я не упу­щу ни ка­пель­ки. Нам не нуж­ны по­лотен­ца.  
  
— Ты… — Эвен за­мол­ка­ет, по­тому что у не­го нет слов.  
  
— Я, — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Исак. — Что ты хо­тел ска­зать обо мне?  
  
.  
  
Уди­витель­но, но Исак не опаз­ды­ва­ет в шко­лу. Он со­об­ща­ет об этом Эве­ну, и они ре­ша­ют счи­тать это сюр­при­зом но­мер пять. Это нем­но­го глу­по, но Эвен всег­да пред­почтёт глу­пое скуч­но­му.  
  
Исак при­сыла­ет ему свою об­на­жён­ную фо­тог­ра­фию, ко­торая, ка­жет­ся, бы­ла сде­лана этим ут­ром, при­мер­но в то вре­мя, ког­да он ухо­дит из до­ма на ра­боту. Эвен зах­лё­быва­ет­ся воз­ду­хом, слу­чай­но на­летая на од­ну из со­седок в ко­ридо­ре. На ту са­мую со­сед­ку, ко­торая всег­да жа­лу­ет­ся на их секс-ма­рафо­ны и ос­тавля­ет ано­ним­ные за­пис­ки на их две­ри.  
  


________________________________________

  
  


**Муж­чи­на мо­ей жиз­ни**

 

**11:34**

  
  


Уга­дай, с кем я толь­ко что стол­кнул­ся

  
  
Эвен… Я толь­ко что от­пра­вил те­бе го­лые фот­ки  
  


Уга­дай, кто ещё ти­па их ви­дел

  
  
?  
О бо­же  
Нет  
Толь­ко не тёт­ка с со­бакой из квар­ти­ры в кон­це ко­ридо­ра  
  


Тёт­ка с со­бакой из квар­ти­ры в кон­це ко­ридо­ра

  
  
Блядь  
Те­перь она бу­дет ду­мать, что я фрик. Чу­дес­но.  
  


Ма­лыш, ты фрик <3

  
  
Зат­кнись <3  
Толь­ко для те­бя  
  


Сюр­приз но­мер семь бу­дет та­ким же го­рячим, как шес­той?

  
  
Ты да­же ни­чего не ска­зал про шес­той  
  


У ме­ня сто­як, ма­лыш

  
  
У те­бя сто­як от вре­мени мо­его рож­де­ния  
  


Исак, я в трам­вае. Не пос­ту­пай так со мной

  
  
Ха-ха. Ок, тог­да уви­дим­ся поз­же  
Иду на урок :)  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на эк­ран, по­том вы­ходит из трам­вая и нап­равля­ет­ся на ра­боту.  
  
И на са­мом де­ле он дол­жен был до­гадать­ся.  
  
 _И всё же._  
  
Его встре­ча­ет Исак с тор­том и цве­тами ( _С цве­тами! Под­солну­хами!_ ). Он при­жима­ет бу­кет лок­тем к гру­ди, по­тому что ру­ка за­нята те­лефо­ном, на ко­торый он сни­ма­ет всё про­ис­хо­дящее. Все кол­ле­ги Эве­на из КБ по­ют ему поз­дра­витель­ную пес­ню, и это нем­но­го не­лов­ко, но Эве­ну пле­вать. Он хло­па­ет в такт, и улы­ба­ет­ся, по­ка щё­ки не на­чина­ют бо­леть, и за­дува­ет све­чи, по­ка дым не за­пол­ня­ет его ноз­дри. Он счас­тлив. И, ког­да Исак спра­шива­ет, за­гадал ли он же­лание, он врёт и го­ворит «да».  
  
— Ты про­гулял уро­ки, — жа­лу­ет­ся Эвен, ког­да Исак на­конец воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к не­му, про­терев стой­ку и выб­ро­сив од­но­разо­вые та­рел­ки, ко­торые они ис­поль­зо­вали для тор­та.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты обе­щал, что пой­дёшь на уро­ки, — ду­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
— Я обе­щал, что пой­ду. Но ни­ког­да не го­ворил, что ос­та­нусь на весь день, — Исак под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви и улы­ба­ет­ся, и Эвен не мо­жет не при­тянуть его к се­бе для по­целуя.  
  
Он вы­ходит та­ким слад­ким. Они оба на вкус, как шо­колад­ный торт, и паль­цы Эвен ка­са­ют­ся ямо­чек на ще­ках Иса­ка. Он по-преж­не­му вы­ше, но иног­да чувс­тву­ет се­бя мень­ше. Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя ра­нимым, хруп­ким, сла­бым. Он по­худел с де­каб­ря. Он уже ка­кое-то вре­мя те­ря­ет вес, в то вре­мя как Исак пос­ле­дова­тель­но на­ращи­ва­ет мыш­цы, ста­новит­ся силь­нее и боль­ше.  
  
Эвен зна­ет, что Исак то­же за­меча­ет это из­ме­нение в ба­лан­се, и де­ло не толь­ко в их внеш­ности, но и в том, как их те­ла ре­аги­ру­ют друг на дру­га. Дав­но прош­ли вре­мена, ког­да Эвен мог на­вис­нуть над Иса­ком, заг­нав в угол, и чувс­тво­вать, как тот рас­сы­па­ет­ся под кон­чи­ками его паль­цев. Эти вре­мена дав­но прош­ли.  
  
Те­перь Исак зас­тавля­ет его есть боль­ше бел­ка, но ни­ког­да ни­чего не го­ворит о его ве­се. Лишь за­меча­ет, нас­коль­ко про­те­ин вку­сен, и что Эве­ну нуж­но обя­затель­но поп­ро­бовать. Исак за­ботит­ся о нём, но де­ла­ет всё, что­бы Эвен не чувс­тво­вал се­бя не­лов­ко.  
  
Впро­чем, Иса­ку и не нуж­но ни­чего го­ворить, по­тому что их друзья ни­ког­да не от­ка­зыва­ют се­бе в ком­мента­ри­ях. Боль­шинс­тво прос­то шу­тят, прев­ра­ща­ют это в те­му для раз­го­вора ни о чём. Но Са­на, и Юнас, и Эли­ас ни­ког­да так не пос­ту­па­ют. Они спра­шива­ют, ест ли он, и Эвен убеж­да­ет их, что да, ко­неч­но, ест. Прос­то он нем­но­го ус­тал.  
  
— По­чему ты не хо­дишь с Иса­ком в зал? — спра­шива­ют они.  
  
— Ко­му-то нуж­но за­нимать­ся глаж­кой и стир­кой, — с улыб­кой от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
Маг­нус го­ворит что-то о том, что Исак ско­ро его пе­рерас­тёт и что Эвен те­перь выг­ля­дит млад­ше, слов­но это он «жен­щи­на в их от­но­шени­ях». И Эвен вы­мучи­ва­ет улыб­ку и шу­тит, го­воря, что он всег­да был «жен­щи­ной в их от­но­шени­ях», преж­де чем пе­рей­ти к дру­гой те­ме.  
  
Иног­да Эвен сты­дит­ся собс­твен­но­го те­ла, осо­бен­но ког­да ви­дит, как хо­рошо Исак за­ботит­ся о сво­ём. Иног­да он не мо­жет не чувс­тво­вать, слов­но пой­мал Иса­ка в ло­вуш­ку, за­манил его в от­но­шения до то­го, как он дос­тиг сво­его пол­но­го по­тен­ци­ала, до то­го, как он из роб­ко­го маль­чиш­ки прев­ра­тил­ся в те­переш­не­го муж­чи­ну. И он зна­ет, что Исак был бы в ужа­се от этих мыс­лей, ре­ши Эвен ими по­делить­ся. Но иног­да Эвен не мо­жет не чувс­тво­вать, что Исак зас­лу­жива­ет боль­ше­го, чем  _это_ , луч­ше­го, чем  _он_.  
  
— Ты вер­нёшь­ся в шко­лу? — спра­шива­ет Эвен пос­ле то­го, как они пе­рес­та­ют це­ловать­ся, и ме­нед­жер КБ раз­ре­ша­ет ему взять вы­ход­ной.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, нет, — сме­ёт­ся Исак. — Я не для то­го умо­лял тво­его ме­нед­же­ра от­пустить те­бя, что­бы вер­нуть­ся на грё­баную фи­зику.  
  
— Так что мы бу­дем де­лать? — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен, сжи­мая под­солну­хи, слов­но это луч­ший по­дарок за всю его жизнь.  
  
— Мы бу­дем смот­реть па­фос­ный фильм, ко­торый ты так хо­тел.  
  
— Ка­кой?  
  
— Тот, ко­торый как «Су­мер­ки», толь­ко там ры­ба вмес­то вам­пи­ра, — объ­яс­ня­ет Исак, бе­ря сво­бод­ную ру­ку Эве­на в свою и та­ща его за со­бой по ули­це.  
  
— Что? Ты име­ешь в ви­ду «Фор­му во­ды»?  
  
— Да. Ду­маю, этот, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
— Но он вый­дет в Ос­ло толь­ко 23 фев­ра­ля.  
  
— Да, мы пос­мотрим его до­ма, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, а по­том под­ни­ма­ет гла­за на Эве­на.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Я ска­чал пи­рат­скую ко­пию, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Исак.  
  
— Ты сде­лал что?!  
  
— Да по­фиг, Эвен. Я не ви­новат, что все­лен­ная не за­хоте­ла сот­рудни­чать и не пе­ренес­ла вы­ход филь­ма на по­рань­ше, — Исак от­во­дит гла­за, но Эвен ви­дит, как пок­расне­ли его щё­ки. Эс­киль од­нажды из­де­вал­ся над ним, что он пла­тит за то, что­бы смот­реть филь­мы он­лайн.  
  
— Да ты по­лон сюр­при­зов, не так ли?  
  
— Это был вось­мой, — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак, при­жима­ясь гу­бами к его рту.  
  
Он зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка по­обе­щать, что они пос­мотрят фильм ещё раз, ког­да он вый­дет в ки­но, что­бы под­держать кар­ти­ну. По­том они по­купа­ют пиц­цу и око­ло двух ча­сов дня идут до­мой.  
  
.  
  
— Это бы­ло кра­сиво, — взды­ха­ет Эвен, ког­да на эк­ра­не по­яв­ля­ют­ся фи­наль­ные тит­ры.  
  
— Она тра­халась с ры­бой, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, вы­тара­щив гла­за.  
  
— Он не был ры­бой. Он был бо­гом!  
  
— Он был ры­бой, Эвен. Бо­же. А член у не­го внут­ри что ли?  
  
— Это всё, что ты вы­нес из филь­ма? — сме­ёт­ся он, по­тому что, ра­зуме­ет­ся, Исак за­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся ана­томи­ей.  
  
Они сме­ют­ся. По­том они ка­та­ют­ся по кро­вати. По­том они це­лу­ют­ся. По­том они об­ни­ма­ют­ся. А по­том Эвен чувс­тву­ет ком в гор­ле, по­тому что он ни­чего это­го не зас­лу­жива­ет. Он не зас­лу­жива­ет его. И он не зна­ет, как ему уда­лось за­полу­чить Иса­ка, и ему боль­но от это­го. От жже­ния. От стра­хов. От го­лосов в го­лове. Ему бы хо­телось при­ручить их.  
  
 _Ра­но или поз­дно он те­бя бро­сит, и это те­бя окон­ча­тель­но сло­ма­ет._  
  
Эвен за­сыпа­ет око­ло че­тырёх, по­ка Исак чи­та­ет ему его лю­бимую кни­гу (сюр­приз но­мер де­вять), а ког­да про­сыпа­ет­ся, то по­нима­ет, что пла­чет, а Исак спит ря­дом.  
  
Он бу­дит его, тря­сёт за пле­чо, зас­тавля­ет ши­роко от­крыть гла­за.  
  
— Эвен, что слу­чилось?!  
  
Эвен об­ни­ма­ет его и зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Он дро­жит. Он дро­жит от стра­ха.  
  
— Пло­хой сон, ма­лыш? — бор­мо­чет Исак, ут­кнув­шись ему в шею и об­ви­вая ру­ки вок­руг спи­ны.  
  
— Прос­то ужас­ный.  
  
— Я умер или ещё что-то в этом ро­де? — шу­тит Исак, и, ког­да Эвен не от­ве­ча­ет, лишь силь­нее об­ни­ма­ет его. — Я ни­ког­да не ум­ру. Я же бог, пом­нишь?  
  
— Бог, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Эвен, но его всё ещё тря­сёт. — Как ры­ба из филь­ма?  
  
— Нет. Бо­же! Нет! Я бы ни­ког­да не стал пря­тать свой член.  
  
Они сме­ют­ся. И Исак здесь, здесь, здесь. Всё хо­рошо.  
  
Прав­да в том, что Исак не умер во сне Эве­на. Иса­ка прос­то не су­щес­тво­вало. Эвен зас­трял в ми­ре, где Иса­ка не бы­ло в его жиз­ни, где, ку­да бы он ни шёл, он спра­шивал лю­дей о нём, но ник­то не знал, кто та­кой Исак.  
  
Эвен без Иса­ка.  
  
 _Как этот па­рень про­водит свой двад­цать пер­вый день рож­де­ния?_  
  
.  
  
Эвен дол­жен был до­гадать­ся, ког­да Исак вдруг по­тащил его до­мой к Крис Берг, что­бы «взять у неё кон­спект». Од­на­ко, как и со всем ос­таль­ным се­год­ня, он не осо­бо об­ра­щал вни­мание, так как был слиш­ком за­нят ра­ной, ко­торая гро­зила сно­ва рас­крыть­ся где-то в глу­бине его сер­дца.  
  
— Сюр­приз!  
  
Здесь все. Все друзья Иса­ка, ко­торые те­перь и его то­же, и все его друзья из Бак­ки. Да­же Со­ня здесь, и сер­дце Эве­на пе­репол­ня­ет­ся чувс­тва­ми. За этим сле­ду­ет шам­пан­ское, и торт, и воз­душные ша­ры, и объ­ятья, и лю­бовь, так мно­го люб­ви.  
  
Он раз­го­вари­ва­ет прак­ти­чес­ки с каж­дым. Это стран­но, но их раз­го­вор с Ми­ка­элем ока­зыва­ет­ся са­мым от­кро­вен­ным за пос­ледние го­ды. Од­на­ко всё в нём очень хруп­ко. Всё слож­нее, учи­тывая вре­мя, то, как снег, и хо­лод, и не­бо на­поми­на­ют Эве­ну о том, что слу­чилось два го­да на­зад.  
  
— Спа­сибо, что при­шёл, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, Эвен. Для те­бя — всё, что угод­но.  
  
Всё это не­лов­ко, и Эвен уве­рен, что, ес­ли бы Исак был чуть бо­лее пь­ян, он бы сно­ва на­кинул­ся на Ми­ка­эля, ес­ли бы ус­лы­шал эти сло­ва. И всё же Эвен на­мерен про­дол­жить. Он не от­хо­дит. Его пси­хоте­рапевт ска­зал, что луч­ший спо­соб дви­гать­ся даль­ше — пос­мотреть в ли­цо сво­им стра­хам и по­гово­рить о сво­их чувс­твах. Но Ми­ка­эль его опе­режа­ет.  
  
— Прос­ти ме­ня, Эвен, — бор­мо­чет он, и Эвен ви­дит, что тот нер­вни­ча­ет. — За всё.  
  
Он уже из­ви­нял­ся рань­ше, ког­да они сно­ва на­чали об­щать­ся. Он уже из­ви­нял­ся бес­счёт­ное ко­личес­тво раз. Но сей­час всё ина­че. При­мер­но в это вре­мя он…  
  
Эвен зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Вос­по­мина­ния ка­жут­ся слиш­ком ре­аль­ны­ми.  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но. Ты то­же ме­ня прос­ти.  
  
— Как бы то ни бы­ло… Я так счас­тлив, что ты счас­тлив. Я рад, что у те­бя всё хо­рошо. И я рад, что ты… — Ми­ка­эль за­пина­ет­ся, а по­том и вов­се за­мол­ка­ет. Эвен зна­ет, что он хо­тел ска­зать.  
  
 _«Я так рад, что ты вы­жил».  
  
Я то­же._  
  
.  
  
— Не оби­жай­ся, бро. Но я так рад, что твой день рож­де­ния на­конец нас­ту­пил, — го­ворит ему Юнас, ког­да они ос­та­ют­ся вдво­ём.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Исак пси­ховал нес­коль­ко не­дель. У не­го с прип­ра­вами ещё ху­же, чем у те­бя.  
  
— Ну что я мо­гу ска­зать? Мы и прав­да це­ним кет­чуп и гор­чи­цу, — сме­ёт­ся Эвен.  
  
— Он гро­зил нас убить, ес­ли кто-ни­будь опоз­да­ет, — взды­ха­ет Юнас. — Лад­но, хо­рошо, что всё за­кон­чи­лось. Сла­ва бо­гу!  
  
Они мол­чат ка­кое-то вре­мя, из­да­ли наб­лю­дая за Иса­ком. Кто бы мог по­думать, но он о чём-то ожив­лённо бе­седу­ет с Мут­той. Они оба сме­ют­ся.  
  
— Вот, дер­жи, — на­конец про­из­но­сит Юнас, пе­реда­вая ему лис­ток бу­маги.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Пись­мо.  
  
— Что? От ко­го?  
  
— От Иса­ка, — от­ве­ча­ет Юнас.  
  
Эвен не­до­умён­но смот­рит на не­го. С че­го бы Иса­ку про­сить Юна­са пе­редать ему пись­мо?  
  
— Он на­писал его год на­зад. Поп­ро­сил от­дать те­бе се­год­ня.  
  
.  
  
 _До­рогой Эвен!  
  
Ес­ли ты чи­та­ешь это, зна­чит те­бе толь­ко что ис­полнил­ся двад­цать один год. Это Исак. Ну или точ­нее Исак из прош­ло­го, ес­ли всё сра­бота­ет и Юнас не за­будет от­дать те­бе пись­мо в день рож­де­ния. Я не знаю, где мы бу­дем на сле­ду­ющий год (а точ­нее, где мы сей­час), но я знаю, что мы вмес­те. Ты, ну или по край­ней ме­ре ты из прош­ло­го, сей­час спишь в мо­ей кро­вати. Мы в Кол­лекти­вите. На те­бе мой лю­бимый сви­тер, и я толь­ко что уку­тал те­бя дву­мя оде­яла­ми. Те­бе се­год­ня хо­лод­но. Те­бе се­год­ня нуж­но мно­го сло­ёв, по­тому что ты не очень хо­рошо се­бя чувс­тву­ешь. Те­бе всег­да хо­лод­но, ког­да те­бе грус­тно. Всё нор­маль­но, по­тому что мне нра­вит­ся за­ботить­ся о те­бе, как и те­бе нра­вит­ся за­ботить­ся обо мне.  
  
Ты толь­ко что рас­ска­зал мне, что слу­чилось в Бак­ке в прош­лом го­ду в рай­оне тво­его дня рож­де­ния, и ты пла­кал, и, ма­лыш, ты раз­бил мне сер­дце. Я ни­ког­да не ви­дел тво­их слёз. И я не знаю, что сде­лаю в сле­ду­ющий раз, но я справ­люсь луч­ше. Обе­щаю. Ты был так по­ражён собс­твен­ны­ми сле­зами, слов­но не ду­мал, что зап­ла­чешь, или слов­но ты на­конец осоз­нал, что про­изош­ло. А по­том ты про­из­нёс свою обыч­ную речь, что я зас­лу­живаю луч­ше­го, и что мне нуж­но бе­жать от те­бя, по­ка ещё воз­можно, и что ты при­чинишь мне боль. Я по­дож­дал, по­ка ты за­кон­чишь. По­том я по­цело­вал те­бя и смот­рел, как ты за­сыпа­ешь.  
  
Я про­вёл пос­ледний час, ду­мая о ми­ре, где я не встре­чаю те­бя, о ми­ре, где твоя по­пыт­ка по­кон­чить с со­бой ока­зыва­ет­ся ус­пешной до то­го, как на­ши пу­ти пе­ресе­ка­ют­ся. И мне страш­но. Не за се­бя, а за то­го Иса­ка, ко­торый так ни­ког­да и не поз­на­комил­ся с то­бой. Что бы я ска­зал то­му Иса­ку? Лю­ди всег­да спра­шива­ют «что бы ты ска­зал млад­шей вер­сии са­мого се­бя?», а я тут пы­та­юсь по­об­щать­ся с вер­си­ей се­бя в па­рал­лель­ной все­лен­ной. Оху­ен­но, да?  
  
Но по­том у ме­ня по­яви­лась идея, что я мо­гу на­писать те­бе в бу­дущем. Я знаю, что ка­жет­ся, в этом нет ни­како­го смыс­ла, но в мо­ей го­лове сей­час всё это ка­жет­ся очень ло­гич­ным. По­тому что ты ска­зал, что мы по­гово­рим об этом поз­же, но я хо­чу, что­бы ты знал, что я чувс­твую пря­мо сей­час, тот я, что бук­валь­но час на­зад ус­лы­шал твою ис­то­рию.  
  
И вот что я ду­маю, Эвен. На сле­ду­ющей не­деле я со­бира­юсь пред­ло­жить те­бе жить вмес­те. Вот нас­коль­ко я уве­рен в этом, в те­бе, в нас. И я на­де­юсь, ты ска­жешь да. Я на­де­юсь, что ты сей­час чи­та­ешь это пись­мо в на­шей квар­ти­ре. И я на­де­юсь, что мы сей­час от­ме­ча­ем твой день рож­де­ния. Я на­де­юсь, что ты ска­жешь да <3.  
  
Ну, а ес­ли нет, ни­чего страш­но­го. По­тому что всё всё рав­но бу­дет хо­рошо.  
  
Я очень силь­но те­бя люб­лю.  
  
Исак._  
  
.  
  
Они вмес­те идут до­мой, дер­жась за ру­ки, они без пер­ча­ток, по­тому что боль­ше лю­бят чувс­тво­вать ко­жу друг дру­га без прег­рад. Эвен по-преж­не­му пы­та­ет­ся най­ти сло­ва, что­бы за­гово­рить с Иса­ком о пись­ме, и не мо­жет. Он пот­ря­сён и не мо­жет по­верить. Этот маль­чик. Пи­шет ему пись­ма из прош­ло­го. Это так сла­щаво. Это на гра­ни пу­га­юще­го.  
  
Ули­цы пус­ты, а вок­руг ти­хо па­да­ет снег. Эвен мо­жет по­нять по мол­ча­нию Иса­ка, что тот нер­вни­ча­ет, что он пы­та­ет­ся оце­нить его чувс­тва, пы­та­ет­ся про­читать их.  
  
— Я да­же не пом­ню, что на­писал, — взды­ха­ет Исак нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя, сда­ва­ясь. Ви­димо, Юнас ска­зал ему, что от­дал Эве­ну пись­мо.  
  
— Ты ска­зал, что на­де­ешь­ся, что я чи­таю его в на­шей квар­ти­ре, — ти­хо от­ве­ча­ет Эвен.  
  
— Я был мо­лодым и на­ив­ным. Я ду­мал, мы смо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе квар­ти­ру дос­та­точ­но боль­шую, что ус­тро­ить там веч…  
  
Эвен зас­тавля­ет его за­мол­чать страс­тным по­целу­ем. Та­ких по­целу­ев у них не бы­ло уже ка­кое-то вре­мя. Он го­лод­ный, и нем­но­го гру­бый, и по­лон чувств, по­лон изум­ле­ния, и бо­ли, и люб­ви — в нём столь­ко люб­ви. По­рази­тель­но, нас­коль­ко Исак от­зывчив, нас­коль­ко он не сом­не­ва­ет­ся, слов­но он знал, что Эвен сде­ла­ет это, буд­то в его гру­ди го­рит та­кой же не­уга­симый огонь, жи­вёт то же все­объ­ем­лю­щее стрем­ле­ние пог­ло­тить всё на сво­ём пу­ти.  
  
Эвен при­жима­ет его спи­ной к сте­не и под­ни­ма­ет обе ру­ки, пе­реп­ле­тя их паль­цы, и дер­жит их над го­ловой Иса­ка, по­ка они це­лу­ют­ся и тя­жело ды­шат в гу­бы друг дру­гу. Это неп­ри­лич­но, то, что они де­ла­ют пос­ре­ди ули­цы. Но ему пле­вать. Хо­лод­ный воз­дух те­перь стал го­рячим, и щё­ки Иса­ка рас­крас­не­лись, и он за­дыха­ет­ся. Иде­аль­но.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, и эти сло­ва зву­чат так над­рывно и ис­крен­не, что они сок­ру­ша­ют их обо­их. — Так силь­но, ма­лыш. Ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, как мно­го зна­чишь для ме­ня.  
  
 _Как мно­го для ме­ня зна­чит, что, да­же уз­нав, как я слаб, и раз­бит, и от­вра­тите­лен, ты всё рав­но хо­тел ме­ня._  
  
— Я бы ска­зал те­бе это тог­да, ес­ли бы ты мне поз­во­лил, — вы­пали­ва­ет Исак, и он по-преж­не­му тя­жело ды­шит.  
  
— Ты та­кой за­уч­ка.  
  
— Бо­же, я знаю, — жа­лу­ет­ся Исак.  
  
Эвен сно­ва жад­но це­лу­ет его. Он хо­чет от­вести его до­мой и зас­та­вить вык­ри­кивать своё имя, но тут же вспо­мина­ет об ужи­не у ро­дите­лей.  _Блядь_.  
  
— А мы не мо­жем про­пус­тить по­ход к мо­им ро­дите­лям в 18-30?  
  
— Нет, не мо­жем, — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Ты спал де­вять ча­сов. Ты спра­вишь­ся.  
  
— Так вот по­чему ты зас­та­вил ме­ня ра­но лечь.  
  
.  
  
Они на­дева­ют свои луч­шие на­ряд­ные ру­баш­ки, и Эвен уве­рен, что его брю­ки без­на­дёж­но ис­порче­ны, по­тому что Исак не пе­рес­та­ёт не­замет­но прис­та­вать к не­му под сто­лом, гла­дя бо­тин­ком по го­лени. Толь­ко Исак мог нас­то­ять на том, что­бы де­лать та­кое при ро­дите­лях, но при этом от­ка­зать­ся снять обувь.  
  
Ужин про­ходит до­воль­но быс­тро. Ма­ма пла­чет все­го дваж­ды, а отец да­рит ему ча­сы, ко­торый по­лучил от  _сво­его_  от­ца в двад­цать один год. Эвен не пла­чет, но бли­зок к это­му.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — бор­мо­чет он, и ком в гор­ле вы­да­ёт его чувс­тва.  
  
— Мы те­бя лю­бим, — сно­ва и сно­ва пов­то­ря­ют его ро­дите­ли.  
  
— Я то­же вас люб­лю.  
  
Он ви­дит, как Исак ря­дом тай­ком сма­хива­ет сле­зу, и Эве­ну ка­жет­ся не­веро­ят­ным, нас­коль­ко лю­бимым он чувс­тву­ет се­бя в этот мо­мент.  
  
По пу­ти до­мой Исак от­да­ёт ему боль­шой кон­верт, ко­торый но­сил с со­бой весь день, и Эвен воп­ро­ситель­но под­ни­ма­ет бровь.  
  
— Сюр­приз но­мер де­вят­надцать, — со­об­ща­ет Исак.  
  
— Да?  
  
— От­крой.  
  
Там ри­сун­ки, его собс­твен­ные ри­сун­ки, и наб­роски, и этю­ды, раз­ло­жен­ные по по­ряд­ку, ко­торый рас­ска­зыва­ет ис­то­рию. Эвен зна­ет и рас­по­ложе­ние, и по­рядок, и ис­то­рию, по­тому что од­нажды по­делил­ся этим с Иса­ком. Они ле­жали в кро­вати и раз­го­вари­вали о том, как бы Эвен раз­ве­сил свои ра­боты, ес­ли бы у не­го бы­ло дос­та­точ­но де­нег для га­лереи. И Исак за­пом­нил все де­тали.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Это пор­тфо­лио для кон­курса в Шко­ле ис­кусств, ку­да ты хо­тел пос­ту­пать, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, за­мет­но нер­вни­чая.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я счи­таю, что ты дол­жен от­пра­вить своё пор­тфо­лио. Мы мо­жем от­пра­вить его пря­мо сей­час. На кон­верте дос­та­точ­но ма­рок, и я за­пол­нил все ос­новные за­яв­ле­ния, и раз­ло­жил все ра­боты, и сде­лал ко­пии. Всё, что те­бе нуж­но сде­лать, — прос­то бро­сить его в ящик.  
  
Эвен мол­ча смот­рит на Иса­ка. У не­го нет слов.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не осо­бо в се­бя ве­ришь. Так что я та­ким об­ра­зом го­ворю те­бе, что ты дол­жен ве­рить, и что твои ра­боты име­ют зна­чение, и что я очень расс­тро­юсь, ес­ли ты хо­тя бы не поп­ро­бу­ешь. И, ес­ли бы это бы­ло ки­но, я бы от­пра­вил его сам, не со­вету­ясь с то­бой, но это не ки­но. И я слиш­ком ува­жаю те­бя и твои же­лания, что­бы при­нимать ре­шения за те­бя.  
  
 _Ты не прав. Ро­мео и Джуль­ет­та — не моя лю­бимая ис­то­рия люб­ви. Мы, ты и я. Мы — моя лю­бимая ис­то­рия люб­ви._  
  
— Счи­тай это по­дар­ком са­мому се­бе на день рож­де­ния, ма­лыш.  
  
Эвен от­прав­ля­ет кон­верт.  
  
.  
  
Они вва­лива­ют­ся в квар­ти­ру око­ло де­вяти ве­чера и сме­ют­ся, нат­кнув­шись по пу­ти на ту са­мую тёт­ку с со­бакой. На мгно­вение Эвен за­думы­ва­ет­ся об их ги­поте­тичес­кой со­баке. Где она? Исак во­об­ще бу­дет ему её да­рить?  
  
Эвен за­быва­ет обо всём, ког­да Исак про­тал­ки­ва­ет свой язык ему в рот. Это бу­дора­жит, кру­жит го­лову. Он чувс­тву­ет, слов­но у не­го из-под ног вы­били поч­ву. Он не ус­пе­ва­ет за про­ис­хо­дящим, по­ка в ка­кое-то мгно­вение не ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся. К то­му мо­мен­ту, как они ока­зыва­ют­ся на кух­не, оба пе­репол­не­ны же­лани­ем и страстью. Оба тя­жело ды­шат, их рты при­от­кры­ты, ве­ки по­тяже­лели.  
  
Эвен ре­ша­ет, что Исак, дол­жно быть, слы­шал его раз­го­вор с Маг­ну­сом о том, что но­вая при­чёс­ка де­ла­ет его по­хожим на «пас­си­ва с от­но­шени­ях». По­тому что, ког­да они до­бира­ют­ся до кро­вати, Исак про­сит  _«трах­нуть его глу­боко и жёс­тко»_ , за­явить на не­го свои пра­ва, взять его, дос­та­вить ему удо­воль­ствие.  
  
У Эве­на кру­жит­ся го­лова от та­кого вы­бора слов, от нас­той­чи­вос­ти этой прось­бы. Исак сно­ва выг­ля­дит на сем­надцать, он сно­ва су­мас­брод­ный и без­за­бот­ный. Он не по­хож на пар­ня, что за­ботил­ся о нём пос­ледние нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев. Пар­ня, ко­торый в пос­леднее вре­мя всё дер­жал под кон­тро­лем — как это про­ис­хо­дит каж­дый раз, ког­да Эвен вы­бира­ет­ся из деп­рессии. Пар­ня, ко­торый взор­вал его мир на прош­лой не­деле.  
  
На прош­лой не­деле… Они не за­нима­лись сек­сом боль­ше ме­сяца. И Эвен хо­тел Иса­ка, хо­тел по­чувс­тво­вать его, хо­тел быть там с  _ним_. Так силь­но, он хо­тел так силь­но. Но он по-преж­не­му чувс­тво­вал се­бя ра­нимым, вы­вер­ну­тым на­из­нанку, тон­ким, как бу­мага. Он по-преж­не­му спал в тол­стов­ке под дву­мя оде­яла­ми. Он хо­тел, что­бы его об­ни­мали. Он хо­тел, что­бы его об­ни­мал  _Исак_ , но бо­лее ин­тимно, чем прос­то объ­ятья в одеж­де. Он хо­тел чувс­тво­вать  _его_. Он хо­тел, что­бы  _Исак_  на­пол­нил его  _со­бой_. Эвен хо­тел, что­бы Исак за­пол­нил пус­то­ту внут­ри, в его сер­дце, в его го­лове, в его те­ле, в его ду­ше. Он боль­ше не хо­тел ду­мать. Он боль­ше не хо­тел то­нуть.  
  
— Сде­лай так, что­бы это прек­ра­тилось, — поп­ро­сил он Иса­ка в ту ночь. — Я боль­ше не хо­чу ду­мать.  
  
И Иса­ку уда­лось. Эвен до сих пор пом­нит, как Исак при­жимал ла­донь к его спи­не меж­ду ло­паток, тя­жело ды­ша ему в шею и це­луя её. Он до сих пор пом­нит, ка­ково это бы­ло чувс­тво­вать, как он  _за­пол­ня­ет_  его, ка­ково это бы­ло не ду­мать, прос­то ле­жать на жи­воте и не ду­мать хоть ка­кое-то вре­мя. Он до сих пор пом­нит, ка­ково это бы­ло чувс­тво­вать его глу­боко внут­ри се­бя, слов­но они — еди­ное це­лое, слов­но они выш­ли за рам­ки фи­зичес­кой ре­аль­нос­ти. Эвен пом­нит ис­кры в гла­зах. Так и есть.  
  
— Я обо всём за­бываю, ког­да мы так за­нима­ем­ся лю­бовью, — про­шеп­тал Эвен по­том, ког­да они ле­жали ли­цом друг к дру­гу, и Исак пок­ры­вал по­целу­ями его ве­ки, гла­дя по ще­ке.  
  
— Тог­да за­будь обо всём, ма­лыш.  
  
И те­перь Эвен хо­чет дать Иса­ку то же са­мое. По­тому что он зна­ет, ка­кими тя­жёлы­ми бы­ли для не­го пос­ледние нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев. Зна­ет, что Исак, на­вер­ное, то­же не хо­чет ни о чём ду­мать. Что Исак то­же хо­чет за­быть. Эвен хо­чет. Так силь­но хо­чет. И нес­мотря на из­на­чаль­ную не­лов­кость и не­ук­лю­жесть, он ока­зыва­ет­ся меж­ду ног Иса­ка, вы­пол­няя его прось­бу.  
  
Они за­нима­ют­ся лю­бовью.  
  
Дви­жения Эве­на глу­бокие и мед­ленные, и он с об­легче­ние ви­дит, что по-преж­не­му уме­ет это, что он по-преж­не­му мо­жет зас­та­вить Иса­ка рас­сы­пать­ся на час­ти под его при­кос­но­вени­ями, от­ки­дывать го­лову на­зад и мо­лить о про­дол­же­нии. Он всё ещё уме­ет. Мед­ленно, но так жар­ко.  
  
— Я здесь, — вы­дыха­ет он в пле­чо Иса­ка, и он не уве­рен, что име­ет в ви­ду. — Я здесь, я здесь, я здесь.  
  
Он це­лу­ет его, и по­целуй вы­ходит мок­рым, как и зву­ки сколь­зя­щих друг по дру­гу тел, скрип кро­вати, эхом от­ра­жа­ющий­ся от стен. Эвен ду­ма­ет, что ут­ром они по­лучат оче­ред­ную за­пис­ку от со­сед­ки.  
  
— Ты здесь, — сто­нет под ним Исак, креп­ко об­хва­тывая но­гами та­лию, и его сло­ва пол­ны чувств. — Ты здесь, ты здесь, ты здесь. Мой ма­лыш.  
  
Исак выг­ля­дит ус­та­лым. Он выг­ля­дит из­мождён­ным. Он выг­ля­дит пе­репол­ненным. Он выг­ля­дит, слов­но на­конец-то ни о чём не ду­ма­ет. Слов­но он по­терял­ся в этом, в них. Он от­пуска­ет се­бя. И Эвен лю­бит его. Лю­бит так силь­но, что, ка­жет­ся, сер­дце ра­зор­вётся.  
Они це­лу­ют­ся, по­ка Исак сно­ва не на­чина­ет сто­нать, и ка­жет­ся, что он раз­ди­ра­ет его по­полам, но Эвен зна­ет, что на са­мом де­ле воз­вра­ща­ет его к жиз­ни.  
  
Той ночью они за­нима­ют­ся лю­бовью, лю­бовью, лю­бовью.  
  
И ког­да всё за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, они об­ни­ма­ют друг дру­га и пла­чут, по­ка не за­сыпа­ют.  
  
.  
  
Эвен про­сыпа­ет­ся не­задол­го до по­луно­чи, и Исак боль­ше не ле­жит в его объ­ять­ях. Он за­куты­ва­ет­ся в оде­яло и идёт его ис­кать, и на­ходит за ку­хон­ным сто­лом, где тот пи­шет что-то, сос­ре­дото­чен­но нах­му­рив бро­ви.  
  
— Что ты де­ла­ешь? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Эвен, опер­шись пле­чом о двер­ной ко­сяк.  
  
— А, чёрт! — бор­мо­чет Исак и, пок­раснев, уби­ра­ет лис­ты бу­маги.  
  
 _О. Он что-то пи­шет мне?_  
  
— Я прос­то де­лаю уро­ки, — ви­нова­то врёт Исак.  
  
— Пой­дём об­ратно в кро­вать.  
  
— Те­бе всё рав­но на­до лечь по­рань­ше, — спо­рит Исак.  
  
— Не се­год­ня. В день рож­де­ния я мо­гу не спать до по­луно­чи. Нет?  
  
Исак воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в кро­вать, и они об­ни­ма­ют­ся, и Эвен приз­на­ёт­ся, что так и не за­гадал же­лание, хо­тя за­дувал се­год­ня све­чи на че­тырёх тор­тах.  
  
— По­чему нет? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— По­тому что я ду­маю, что не зас­лу­живаю это­го. У ме­ня и так мно­гое есть. Я не зас­лу­живаю да­же то­го, что имею.  
  
— Это са­мая боль­шая глу­пость, ка­кую я ког­да-ли­бо слы­шал.  
  
— Зна­ешь, я ду­мал, ты по­даришь мне со­баку, — го­ворит Эвен.  
  
— А ты хо­чешь?  
  
— Мо­жет быть.  
  
— Лад­но, — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак. — Это бу­дет по­дарок но­мер двад­цать два на твой двад­цать вто­рой день рож­де­ния.  
  
— Ты ещё ху­же ме­ня, — фыр­ка­ет Эвен.  
  
— Ты прак­ти­чес­ки зас­та­вил всех дру­зей воз­не­нави­деть ме­ня в мой день рож­де­ния в прош­лом го­ду.  
  
.  
  
Ночью Эвен про­сыпа­ет­ся, по­тому что ему нуж­но в ту­алет, и Исак ти­хо спит ря­дом. Он гла­дит его по ще­ке, про­водит паль­цем по бро­вям и слы­шит, как тот ур­чит во сне, слов­но ко­тёнок. Эвен це­лу­ет его во­лосы, а по­том на цы­поч­ках идёт на кух­ню за ста­каном во­ды.  
  
В тем­но­те он на­тыка­ет­ся на стол, и с не­го на пол па­да­ет лис­ток бу­маги. Эвен не­реши­тель­но под­ни­ма­ет его, чувс­твуя, как сер­дце ко­лотит­ся в гру­ди.  
  
Он зна­ет, что не дол­жен чи­тать, что это при­над­ле­жит Иса­ку и ему бы не пон­ра­вилось, что Эвен су­ёт нос в его де­ла. Он зна­ет, что не нуж­но про­верять пра­виль­нос­ти сво­их по­доз­ре­ний, что во­сем­надца­тилет­ний Исак сей­час пи­шет двад­ца­тид­вухлет­не­му Эве­ну. Он зна­ет, что не дол­жен, что он в лю­бом слу­чае уз­на­ет в сле­ду­ющем го­ду.  
  
Но ему нуж­но знать. Ему не­об­хо­димо лишь взгля­нуть. Все­го од­но пред­ло­жение. Ему нуж­но знать, до сих пор ли Исак уве­рен в _этом_ , в  _них_. Ему нуж­но знать, по-преж­не­му ли Исак хо­чет его пос­ле это­го дол­го­го и страш­но­го деп­рессив­но­го эпи­зода. Ему нуж­но знать, до сих пор ли он уве­рен в них нас­толь­ко, что точ­но зна­ет, что бу­дет хо­теть Эве­на че­рез год. Ему нуж­но знать, ду­ма­ет ли Исак, что он во­об­ще до­живёт до двад­ца­ти двух. Ему нуж­но знать, счи­та­ет ли Исак его дос­та­точ­но силь­ным, что­бы до­верить ему свою судь­бу. Ему нуж­но знать, счи­та­ет ли Исак его силь­ным.  
  
И ес­ли нет, что ж, ни­чего страш­но­го. И ес­ли это дей­стви­тель­но его до­маш­нее за­дание, то и лад­но.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов тог­да Исак пи­сал на нес­коль­ких лис­тках. Так что это, воз­можно, сов­сем не то, что он ду­ма­ет. И всё же он не мо­жет… Ему прос­то нуж­но знать.  
  
Прос­то пос­мотреть. Прос­то про­читать од­но пред­ло­жение.  
  
 _Ду­ма­ешь ли ты, что я бу­ду здесь в мой двад­цать вто­рой день рож­де­ния? Хо­чешь ли ты быть со мной че­рез год? Ду­ма­ешь ли ты, что я бу­ду здесь, что­бы его от­праздно­вать?_  
  
.  
  
 _До­рогой Эвен!  
  
Ес­ли ты чи­та­ешь это, зна­чит те­бе толь­ко что ис­полни­лось 25. Пос­ту­пил ли я в ме­дицин­скую шко­лу? По­годи, не от­ве­чай. Не го­вори мне. Я и сам до сих пор не ре­шил. И ты, на­вер­ное, уже до­гадал­ся, что это те­бе пи­шет 18-лет­ний Исак. Так что не на­до на­ез­жать на ме­ня 22-лет­не­го, ес­ли я не пос­туплю в ме­дицин­скую шко­лу. Так­же…_  
  
.  
  
Эвен пе­рес­та­ёт чи­тать, кла­дёт пись­мо на стол и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в кро­вать.  
  
На сле­ду­ющий год он за­гада­ет же­лание.  
  
На сле­ду­ющий год ему ис­полнит­ся двад­цать два, а по­том двад­цать пять, и так год за го­дом


End file.
